


Will never be the same (And You're to Blame)

by twinSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima is trying his best, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: Tsukishima acting weirdly kind around him is really strange. Hinata's starting to wonder if maybe he's getting sick,maybe that would explain his behaviour.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crunchrapsupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/gifts).



> Yes reader, the title _does_ come that plain white t's song, 98% of my titles are song lyrics because I'm unoriginal like that!
> 
> Anyways, this was written for [Sav](http://www.crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com/) as part of the Haikyuu Rare Pair exchange! (And Also my first completed fic of 2017, celebrations for everyone) Hope you enjoy some fluffy tsukihina!

“Here,” Hinata hears, and barely even thinks before slamming the incoming object down as if spiking it. It lands with a dull thwap, and as he looks down notices juice pooling around a carton.

A juice box, he spiked a juice box.

He looks back up and Tsukishima is standing in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and lips twisting downwards, somewhere behind him Yachi and Yamaguichi are laughing.

“I’m sorry, Tsukishima,” he says even though he’s really just confused why would Tsukishima give him a juice box.

“Whatever,” he replies, head turned to the side, “the machine gave me an extra and it was your favorite.” Yamaguchi falls over, still laughing, Hinata wonders if he’s okay.

He looks down at the smushed carton, oh!

“Thanks Tsukishima,” he beams, “that was really nice of you.”

Tsukishima’s face does this weird kind of spasm, but before Hinata can ask if he’s alright he mumbles something under his breath and moves to sit, lightly kicking Yamaguichi who rolls into a just as pleased Yachi and proceeds to not say single word for the rest of the lunch period.

This is how it begins.

 

-

 

Hinata doesn’t need as much tutoring as he did before, Yachi’s really helped him on learning how to do things on his own too. Still every once in a while he does need the extra help, so when Yachi frantically apologizes about how she can’t help he’s not sure to do.

“It’s okay,” He tells her, waving his arms around frantically, she’s close to tears and it’s making him feel close to tears.

She tells him she’s sorry, he says it’s okay, it repeats.

“What are you two doing?” Yachi jumps, and they both turn to look to see Tsukishima looking vaguely annoyed and if Hinata had to guess sort of concerned too.

“Hinata-kun needs help on the math exam coming up but I need to help my mother with something for her work so I can’t but –”

“I’ll do it,” He interrupts, and in the silence that follows shifts slightly and adjusts his headphones.

“ _Really_?” Yachi finally replies, almost bouncing, “you’re a real life saver you know?” And then gives him a quick hug before bounding down the hall. “Good luck you guys,” she calls as she disappears down the corner.

Tsukishima blinks down the hall then back at him, he takes the moment of confusion to each out and grab him by both hands. “Really thanks a lot Tsukishima I know you don’t like helping me or Kageyama study.”

 Hinata’s smile wanes when Tsukishima doesn’t reply immediately, instead there is a beat of silence before his face flushes and he pulls away as if burned.

“You’re welcome,” he replies, voice strained, “we can meet at the library after school.”

“Alright!” He replies, brushing off the odd response.

 

-

 

He aces his math exam and tackle hugs Tsukishima in the following morning practice. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even move, until Hinata is worried that he’s somehow done something wrong.

Daichi moves in to assure him its fine while Suga and Yamaguichi help Tsukishima up, both of them snickering despite Tsukishima putting on his best glare.

There is a pause before Daichi sighs and ruffles his hair; he’s not sure he really gets what just happened here, but practice begins and he pushes the thought away.

 

-

 

After practice the same day he buys Tsukishsima a meat bun as an apology for knocking him down so hard –he hadn’t thought he had but Tsukishmma hadn’t come back to practice for whole 15 minutes and even then had come back a little flushed.

Maybe he’s getting sick, maybe that would explain the weird behavior.

When he leans forward to take it from him he uses the proximity to reach a hand up to feel his forehead, which feels okay, and then slips it down to his cheeks, which are much too warm for the cool evening air.

“Are you getting sick?” He asks, brows furrowed.

They’re close now and from here can see a twitch in Tsukishima’s brow, and the way the half formed thanks die on his lips. His face is dusted red, like he’s overexerted and maybe he really is sick. The hand thet reaching out to grab the meat bun jerks, and grabs it like a claw, fingers puncturing through the dough, before pulling back entirely.

 He stares, oddly transfixed, and notices the almost sway in his stance and wonders if he’s going to fall over. Hinata could take him if he did, he could probably carry Tsukishima.

“You’re flushed,” he says absently, “maybe someone should walk you home.”

Tsukishima’s mouth opens, but whatever he was going to say is cut off by a hand clamping down on his shoulder.

“What a great idea, you should walk Tsukki home Hinata,” Yamaguichi’s voice comes from behind him, tone drowned in mirth, “we wouldn’t want him passing out all by his lonesome on the street.”

“I’m not sick,” Tsukishima says almost petulantly, and Hinata’s gaze is still transfixed, this time pulled down to the other’s hands that are shifting around the bun and for some reason the picture of Tsukishma doing that _thing_ with his hands come to mind.

“Oh we definitely can’t let this poor boy walk home by himself,” Tanaka bemoans from somewhere, “what if something happens to our precious underclassman,” Nishinoya finishes.

“You should take him home Hinata, he can sit on your bike so he doesn’t tire himself out.” That’s Suga-san, which is followed by some kind of sound from Asahi.

“I’m not sick,” Tsukishima says once again, “and he doesn’t even live my way.”

“That’s okay!” And it takes a moment to register that it was him that said it, “my mom won’t mind and I still feel really bad about practice let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t –”

“Oh just shut up and go.” Kageyama interjects, looking infinitely bored with the whole ordeal and is instead eyeing the bag of meat buns Hinata is still holding. “If you’re getting sick it’s goanna affect the whole team”

“I’m not –“

“Well let’s go!” Yamaguichi yells, already sprinting away, Suga dragging Daichi and Asahi away closely behind, “be safe you two!”

Nishinoya winks at the two before joining Tanaka in carting a disgruntled Kageyama away.

“Well, let’s go,” he says, repeating Yamaguichi’s words with a flourish as he offers his bicycle out to him. Tsukishima glares, before relenting with a sigh, whole body slouching, as he drags himself over to the bike and sits upon it and finally takes a bite of his meat bun.

As he grabs the handle bars and sets off, he wonders if he should offer a new one since the one he’s holding has probably long since grown cold.

He laughs quietly to himself, and Tsukishima throws him a look but most of the trip is spent in silence. At some point he unplugs his headphones, and the music plays softly between them and through the rustling of leaves and soft glowing lights of the streetlights above them.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima says when they reach his house, climbing off his back and looking at Hinata with that slight flush still on his cheeks, “I appreciate it,” and then he smiles at him, small and it makes the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly and despite the cold air Hinata suddenly feels inexplicably warm.

“You’re welcome,” he says, the word like a breath, and then Tsukishima bids him goodnight and heads into his house.

The warmth carries him all the way home, a feeling he never wants to let go.

 

-

 

And it just, keeps happening, Tsukishima acting weirdly kind – or just plain weird – around him. Hinata’s half sure it’s a joke, because someone is either laughing at the exchange or helping start them in the first place. He’d asked Kageyama and Yachi if they knew what was happening but Kageyama had just shrugged noncommittally and Yachi had snickered.

He sighed, and had simply turned back to his notes, wondering if this weirdness was ever going to come to and end.

 

-

 

This is it how it ends.

Practice is over and they’re cleaning and today has been okay aside from the fact that Tsukishima has been avoiding him for the entirety of it.

Even now, he’s cleaning the opposite of the gym steadily avoiding his piercing gaze. Well, that might be exaggerating on his part since he’s sweeping the floor with his headphones on but _still_.

So maybe Hinata’s been sticking a bit closer since the day he walked Tsukishima home, it’s not his fault if every hint of a smile and every twinkle in his eyes makes his chest feel warm and his stomach feel like it’s doing backflips. Not his fault if he can’t get enough of the feeling, probably his fault that it apparently made the other so uncomfortable he’s avoiding him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s lost in thought but when he comes back to it’s to a tap on his shoulder and an otherwise empty gym.

“We finished without you,” Tsukishima says, and then rubs the back of head looking tired.

“Ah,” he says, squashing down the urge to reach out and grab his hands, “sorry for keeping you,” and then withholds a wince because that sounded so _weird_ , instead he turns and heads towards the doors.

A hand stops him, and for a moment he kind of hates the butterflies that flood through him.

“Wait,” the word echoing through the gym.

“I,” Tsukishima begins, and something in his tone makes Hinata turn around, something about it makes him feel just as transfixed as he was that day.

Except Tsukishima doesn’t continue, only flushes that all too familiar shade of red, and for some reason in that moment, everything that has happened suddenly makes sense.

“You _like_ me,” He says, the words a rush in his excitement and this time when Tsukishima’s face flushes red it makes the warmth in him bloom all over again.

He turns his head away and his hands trapped in Hinata’s futilely jerk once before, just like before, slumping forward in relent, “I do, but it’s fine if you don’t and in fact this whole thing was stupid and let’s just forget about it.”

“ _No_ ,” gripping his hand tighter, his heart is pounding a drummer’s beat in his chest but he doesn’t want to let this moment go, not just yet. “I like you too.” And the words feel like they’re being dragged through his teeth in the same way they feel like it’s as simple as breathing.

If this is how Tsukishima’s been feeling this whole time then Hinata understands completely the way he’s been acting. Hinata has barely had enough time to comprehend that what he feels is, let alone contemplate what to do about it.

Except he did just do something about it, and something about the experience feels just as exciting as spiking down the ball.

Tsukishima is staring down at him with a stunned expression that Hinata feels is actually very cute, “Can you lean down for me please?” And Tsukishima does.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks and is thrilled by the little hesitant nod that Tsukishima gives him.

He hasn’t done this before, and it’s a little difficult trying to stand on his toes to get the angle right and when they finally connect it’s with an awkward bump that has him laughing and Tsukishima leaning back.

He let’s go of the other’s hand, linking his arms around his neck instead, “Another?” and laughs again when Tsukishima’s nod brushes their noses together.

This time is easier, like sliding two puzzle pieces together and it’s like the warmth Hinata has gotten from every smile and every twinkle but multiplied times a hundred and Hinata was wrong. If before was like spiking down the ball then this is scoring the game winning point in the 3rd set against 3 blockers after finally breaking through the tie they’d been stuck in. Or maybe something simpler but just as equally amazing.

When they part Tsukishima’s face is an amalgam of emotions Hinata can’t pick apart, so instead he plants a kiss on his nose and smiles at the blush that overtakes his features instead.

“Tsukki are you guys done in there yet?” Come’s Yamaguichi’s entirely too pleased voiced, along with the laughter of most of their team.

“Shut up,” Is all Tsukishima replies, but there’s a smile on his face, and Hinata can feel the same expression mirrored on his own.

“I like you,” Tsukishima says, admits.

“I like you too,” he repeats, a confirmation.

And they stay together, linked like that, another moment before finally breaking fully apart and heading out to join their team.  And it’s a good moment, a good feeling, one Hinata wants to cherish forever, and for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it! For any of you in college/university, good luck on all those final exams and assignments, I'll be dying with you lol


End file.
